


Involves headcannnons shut the up

by Coffee_Is_My_Favorite_Drug



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: I wrote this back in May, M/M, NSFW, Shut the hecc up, Sinsworld, They skadaddle skadoodle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Is_My_Favorite_Drug/pseuds/Coffee_Is_My_Favorite_Drug
Summary: Shush





	Involves headcannnons shut the up

The sunlight snuck past the gap in the closed curtains, illuminating a sliver of a slowly rising and falling torso. The chest belonged to Matt, a lanky, well built young man, who was also quite the narcissist. On his left, was another man. This one had a chubbier build and was shorter. This was Edd, a brunette with a cola addiction.

Matt groaned as he rolled over in his sleep, elbowing the broader man is the chin, disrupting his peaceful slumber.

“Ah, what the fuck?!” He swore, sitting up. 

His outburst awakened the ginger, and Matt gasped when he saw who was in his bed with him. 

“Edd? What the are you doing here?” Matt asked, a light blush creeping across his cheeks.

Edd turned his head away, holding the blanket up to his chest. Matt looked to his bed stand and fuck...alcohol. And lube. That means...

“Can you remember anything from last night?” Edd asked, looking at Matt, who shook his head no. “...because I can. You were more intoxicated anyway.”

Matt rubbed his forehead with two fingers, trying to remember anything that happened last night...

-Flaaaashbaaack- ————————————————————— 

“Ah! Matt! Again! Yes, harder!”

Skin slapped against skin as the ginger thrusted into the heavier man, biting his neck, then sucking on it to leave a mark. Matt snuggled into the crook of Edd’s neck, gently squeezing his squishy stomach.

“Mmm, Edd, I love you...you’re so beautiful...not as much as me, but close.”

“Ah, shut u-up Ma-aah!!! Oh! Hit that s-spot again! Please!”

“This spot?”

“Yes! Do it aga-nnngh!!”

Edd screamed at his release, eyes squeezing shut. Matt gave a few more rough thrusts before he came, filling the shorter man up with his hot seed.

Matt pulled out and collapsed on Edd’s back, panting. Edd turned to his side and pushed him off, then cupped his face in his hand.

“I love you.” 

Matt smiled and kissed his lips.

“Me too.”

—————————————————————

 

Matt gasped, covering his mouth with his hand. He had sex with him. For the first time in their relationship.

“We had sex for the first time.” Matt said, smiling.

Edd nodded, but didn’t look that happy about it. He looked...disappointed?

“I just wish we could have done it for the first time without being drunk....it ruined it.” He confessed, hanging his head, hot tears starting to roll down.

“Oh Edd, please don’t cry. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” Matt assured, then kissed his tears away. 

“Really?” The shorter asked.

Matt nodded, and kissed his lips softly. 

“Indubitably.” Matt said, kissing lips again. “In fact, I’ll do it right now...~”

————————————————

“Hey guys, I thought I’d let you know coffee is rea-oh.” Tord was cut off as he walked into the room. 

 

“Tord! Knock first!” Matt yelled, while quite deep inside Edd’s body.

Edd covered his face with a hand in embarrassment, and Tord slammed the door shut. 

“Oi, what’s the deal?” Tom asked, wearing just a shirt and boxers. 

“...They’re busy, babe.” Tord answered, blushing.

Just like out of a hentai....


End file.
